vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Batter
Summary The Batter is a stoic, powerful entity determined to purify all of the Zones of OFF, working through any obstacle standing in the way of his sacred quest. He is very direct about his intentions and usually doesn't speak more than needed, though this reticence belies his cunning and the immense power he wields. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-C | At least 4-B, possibly higher Name: The Batter / Le Batteur Origin: OFF Gender: Male Age: '''Unknown (Appears to be in his mid-to-late 20s physically) '''Classification: '''Unknown, although confirmed to be non-human (He is one of two direct creations of Hugo, alongside The Queen), Savior, Baseball Player, Physical Embodiment of the Concept of Purity '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Stealth (walks unnaturally silently, as stated by an NPC), Skilled bat wielder and hand-to-hand combatant, Expert puzzle solver, Can interact with incorporeal/intangible objects and beings, Healing, Immortality (Type 1), Magic, Can revive beings from death, Elemental Manipulation (Of the smoke, meat, plastic, and, metal varieties), Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Minor Conceptual Manipulation, Able to perceive and attack abstracts, Summoning, Existence Deletion, and Reality Warping via Purification, Resistance to mind, soul, and time-based attacks, Appearance seemingly changes based on the perspective of the individual, Likely possesses Shapeshifting (Concept art depicts him stretching and morphing his body), Can survive without air/in a vacuum, Inhuman Physiology (Is an imaginary construct of Hugo's rather than any sort of traditional living being, though whatever he is he still has flesh and blood of some sort), Fourth wall awareness | Flight Attack Potency: Star level to Star level+ (Capable of damaging and defeating the three Zone guardians, Dedan, Japhet, and Enoch) | At least Solar System level, possibly higher (Defeated The Queen, who created The Room, which itself contained the Sun and multiple pocket dimensions) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Ran up a titanic chimney fast enough to reach the clouds in only a second or so) with Speed of Light reflexes and combat speed (Capable of perfectly navigating the twists and turns in the Nothingness and of stopping instantly exactly where he wants to, where everything travels at the speed of light) | Massively FTL (Flew to the Sun at 361.6 times the speed of light) Lifting Strength: At least Class 50+ (Pushed around various metal slabs with a similar size to him, repeatedly fought and overpowered numerous specters, including a gigantic flying whale of this size) | Likely at least Class K+ (Is likely at least equal in strength to the massive Enoch, who is this strong by virtue of size alone) Striking Strength: Star Class | Solar System Class Durability: Star level to Star level+ (Capable of taking hits from the Zone guardians) | Solar System level, possibly higher (Tanked hits from The Queen and The Judge) Stamina: Superhuman+, can seemingly fight unimpaired without rest and through injury, outlasted Enoch Range: Extended melee range with bat, likely at least hundreds to thousands of meters with Competences, Planetary with Purification Standard Equipment: His Add-Ons, Alpha, Omega, and Epsilon (3 separate rings that fly around the batter and preform various jobs during the game, they are very clearly defined as equipment; They will continue fighting even after the batter is downed, and have stats only slightly below The Batter himself), various bats (the strongest being the Ashley Bat, whose attacks have the Metal and Meat elements. Attacks twice per hit, increased accuracy and 10% critical hit chance), Neil Tunic (Increase Evasion), Golden flesh (Restores CP, although the batter has a limited number of them), Fortune Ticket (Restores HP, although the Batter has a limited number of them), Joker (Revives a party member, although again it's limited; the ring Add-Ons can also use them), Other items Intelligence: Quite High, although Unknown in its exact scope (Could apparently solve all the game's puzzles with ease, but chooses to have the player try to figure it out for themselves, is capable of using tricks to place himself at an advantage, such as running away from Enoch to tire him out) Weaknesses: The Batter usually prefers for the player to make most difficult decisions for him, although he sometimes makes decisions for himself regardless of player input. He is also blunt, honest, and straight-forward about who he is and what his mission is (which sometimes gets him into trouble), and is rather prideful. He cannot purify a Zone if an entity's life force is flowing through/powering it (such was the case with the Guardians.) Has a limited (albeit high) pool of Competence points with which to use competences. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Several competences, including: * Save First/Second/Third Base: Healing competences of escalating effectiveness, restoring a little bit, a sizable amount, and all of a target's HP, respectively. * Save Fourth Base: Revives a target with some of their HP. * Save Secret Base: Restores a sizable portion of the entire party's HP. * Furious/Special/Magic/Ultimate Homerun: Attack competences of escalating effectiveness, inflicting a low, mediocre, important, or cataclysmic impact upon a single enemy, respectively. While this competence sacrifices some accuracy/hit rate, it makes up for it in particularly immense damage. * Run with Courage: A special attack of the element Metal. * Run with Grace: A special attack of the element Plastic. * Run with Dementia: A special attack of the element Smoke. * Run with Belief: A special attack of the element Meat. * Purification: Not actually a specific Competence, The Batter has the power to wipe the color and life out of vast stretches of land, remove all "impure" material such as most written words and some constructed objects, summons Secretaries into the land, and can erase areas/powerful beings from existence entirely. Additionally, his Add-Ons have their own set of Add-Ons to supplement his capabilities: Alpha * Saturated/Converted/Long/Entire Chain: Attack competences of escalating effectiveness, inflicting a low, mediocre, important, or incredible impact upon a single enemy, respectively. * Awaited Embrace: A special attack that can also afflict the enemy with Poison, continuously dealing them damage that ignores their armor and durability. * Requisite Embrace: A special attack that can also afflict the enemy with Blindness, causing the target to have great difficulty hitting their opponent. * Open Embrace: A special attack that can also afflict the enemy with Muteness, disabling all of an enemy's special attacks. * Impossible Embrace: A special attack that can also afflict the enemy with Palsy, paralyzing enemies and preventing them from taking actions. Omega * Inverse Perspective: Cures a target of Blindness and Muteness. * Optimised Blur: An attack competence that inflicts a random amount of damage upon an enemy. * Overdone Perspective: Cures a target of Poison and Sleep. * Photographic Blur: An attack competence that bypasses the target's durability entirely. * Frontal Perspective: Cures a target of Fury, Madness and Palsy. * Gaussian Blur: An attack competence that also damages the adversary's Competence points, their reserve of energy that enables them to perform special attacks. * Decupled Perspective: Revives a target with some of their HP. * Radial Blur: A special attack that also lowers the adversary's defense. Epsilon * Surrealistic/Abstract/Cubist/Fauvestic Tragedy: Attack competences of escalating effectiveness, inflicting a low, mediocre, important, or incredible impact upon all enemies at once, respectively. * Classic Drama: Increases the target's Attack, amping up their physical attack power. * Baroque Drama: Increases the target's Defense, improving their durability and toughness. * Experienced Drama: Increases the target's Intelligence, improving the power of their competences. * Unrevokable Drama: Increases the target's Agility, amping up their speed. Note: His transformation into the "Bad Batter" is not technically a shift in his appearance or power, only in the player's perception of him, though it does nonetheless seemingly heal him to full health. (Possibly a gameplay mechanic? There's nothing suggesting that it is so, however...) Key: Early-game '''| End-game''' Others Notable Victories: Cell (Dragon Ball) Cell Profile Deus (Asura's Wrath) Deus's Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Sans (Undertale) Sans's Profile Category:Characters Category:OFF Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Spirits Category:Healers Category:Mace Users Category:Element Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Concept Users Category:Light Users Category:Void Users Category:Summoners Category:Reality Warpers Category:Poison Users Category:Hax Category:Brawlers Category:Flight Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Metal Users Category:RPG Maker Category:Anti-villains Category:Tier 4 Category:Playable Characters